Scarlet Roses
by bumblebee-111
Summary: Hook has a daughter and Peter falls in love with her. I'm not good with summaries. Don't worry this will be a good story!
1. The Birth

Hey everyone! Peter Pan doesn't belong to me! I have nothing that you could sue me for! HA! Well this is just a story about Peter Pan and Hooks daughter! Hehaheha!! Wait and see what happens! Chapter 1! Yay! :) Lemme just give this a whirl! Please no flames!!! Or if you do, let me down easy please! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Captain hook waited impatiently outside the door to his cabin as his daughter was being born into the world. The mother's cries could be heard for miles. In the dimly lit room, Darla, one of Hooks many adventures, was giving birth and all she could think to do was to push and scream. Suddenly the room was filled with the baby's cries and Darla knew that she could finally rest now that she had gone through the tedious job of making life.  
  
"It's a girl miss!" the young nurse exclaimed. She heard no response from the mother. "Miss Darla?" she questioned. She looked at the young woman who was lying on the bed. "Oh no.." She looked at the pale woman. "Doctor!" she yelled. A short, chubby man walked into the room.  
  
"Smee, where is the doctor?" the nurse asked him frantically.  
  
"The doctor left, he had to take care of another case. What's wrong? You're supposed to be able to take care of the baby without him." Smee replied.  
  
"It's not the baby, it Miss Darla, I think she passed away right after the young lass was born!"  
  
"Oh, the Captain is not going to like this.." Smee responded wearily. He knew that Hook was not going to be pleased that his new daughter didn't have a mother anymore.  
  
Hook walked into the dimly lit room and looked at the two faces of the nurse, Marietta and his servant, Smee. He noted their glum faces.  
  
"Where is my child?" he asked.  
  
"Sir before you see her, I need to let you know..." Smee said gloomily.  
  
"Know what Smee?" Hook was getting impatient to see his newborn child.  
  
"It's the lady sir. I'm sorry but she didn't make it. The birth was too hard on her." Smee replied.  
  
Hook felt the power of these words as they slowly sunk in. 'She didn't make it.' his mind echoed. He felt no real loss, he had barely known the woman, but it was still the mother to his child.  
  
"Is it a boy or girl?" the Captain replied.  
  
"I-It's a lass sir." Marietta said, drawing her glance from Hook to the baby. She handed the small, cleaned off bundle in her arms to the Captain. Hook looked at the child. She had his hair. Well, sort of. She had his waviness, but her mothers coloring, a dark brown. But the eyes were all his. Big, dark blue eyes stared up at him quizzically as if saying 'so this is the world?'. The Captain chuckled a little at the look his daughter was giving him. She was so innocent and pure. She could never stay that way on a boat filled with pirates. As a father Hook was determined to make her life a good one, not spoiled by the life of a pirate. It hurt him to have to give her up. She was a part of him.  
  
"She cannot stay with me." He said mournfully.  
  
"But sir-"Smee contradicted.  
  
"No! I will not allow her to live on a ship full of pirates. She will be a lady." he concluded.  
  
"Whatever you want sir." Marietta said.  
  
"I want her to go to the best orphanage there is. Make sure that the family that she goes to will take very good care of her. Every year I want a new picture of her. Am I understood?" Hook exclaimed.  
  
"Yes sir." Smee and Marietta said in unison.  
  
"Did Darla give her a name?" Hook questioned.  
  
"Oh, no sir. She passed away too quickly. What name shall she have?" Marietta said eyeing the infant.  
  
"She will be Jessica." Hook said proudly. When he handed the Jessica over to Marietta to take care of her he knew that it would be the last time he would see her in a long time. As Marietta left the room with Jessica he knew that a big part of his heart went with her. This pain just put another shield of ice around his cold heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for reading this!!! I hope you enjoyed so far! You see! Hook can have feelings too! I'm sorry it's so short! Please review and I might give you another chapter. I promise it will get better though! Love you all! :) 


	2. First Contact

Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter!! Yay! Note: Peter doesn't belong to me! But Jessica does! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! :) I'm so sorry it took me so long to put this chapter up! I moved to North Carolina from Pennsylvania and I had to start school and catch up so right now my life is a mess with all of the unpacking and the homework so please just give me some time! ( But I love all of you anyway! Lol, so I made some time to write this so here it is!! Your next chapter!! I hope you like it!!! I love email and reviews so do one or both of those k? :)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 16 Years Later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Peter had grown up over the years; Wendy had convinced him to stay with her family for a few years to see how he liked the real world. After 5 years he decided to go see the lost boys and he just didn't want to live in the real world anymore. He would come back occasionally to see Wendy and to take her on another trip to Neverland. He was now 17, and loving every minute of it.  
  
He had never seen such a beautiful girl. Peter stared from the shadows at the sad brunette. He had come to Wendy's home to see if she had wanted to come on another adventure, but all he had found was this girl.. and what a very pretty girl at that. She was on her balcony and she was just staring up at the stars. He admired her from behind a nearby chimney. The moon this night was very bright and Peter could see every contour of her face, he could even hear every lonesome sigh because of the gentle breeze. He watched her, just admiring.  
  
'Even Wendy wasn't this beautiful.' He thought. She had black curly/wavy hair and the most gorgeous green eyes that Peter had ever seen. She had the bow mouth and she was humming..it sounded like bells in his ears. If he could only get the courage to just talk to her.  
  
'I could sound like an idiot! What if she thought I was just some crazy person and she never talked to me again?' he thought. 'Well I guess I'm gonna have to talk to her first if there ever will BE a second talk between us. I better just get this over with.' He cautiously flew into the air and whistled to get her attention.  
  
"What the he- oh my god." Jessica just stood there, staring in wonder. There was a boy.and he was floating in midair. "Wha- who-who are you?" she stuttered, obviously in some sort of shock. She had to admit though, he was VERY cute. With his sandy blond cut and his blue eyes and that tan of his he looked almost like the perfect male specimen, though he had scared the CRAP out of her!  
  
"Um, hi." He chuckled a bit at her expression. "I'm Peter."  
  
Quickly getting over her shock, she faced him with pure rage.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?! Were you watching me?!" she angrily whispered to him as to not wake up her parents, even though at the moment she thought that maybe waking her parents up might not be such a bad idea. What was he wearing anyway? Torn cloth and leaves? Definite weirdo.  
  
"I am extremely sorry if I scared you. That was not my intention, I just wanted to talk with you." He quickly tried to calm her down. The worried expression on his face soothed her but still, HE WAS FLOATING.  
  
"Ok either I am really tired or are you floating? Who are you anyway? Will you give me your word that you would never hurt me?" she quickly questioned, wondering if she was dreaming about this mysterious boy that she couldn't take her eyes off of.  
  
"Again I am sorry if I scared you, as I said before my name is Peter and I am a lost boy, my friend's call me Pan. And yes I am floating, er- well flying actually. Don't think that you're dreaming, because your not, I am real. I would never hurt you, ever, you have my word." He replied trying to calm her down a little more by landing on her balcony and touching her hand to show how real he was. All of the closeness made Jessica very uncomfortable, She DIDN'T even KNOW THIS GUY and he was TOUCHING her HAND! She quickly pulled away, now knowing that she was wide awake.  
  
"Uh, so, well ok. You're Peter and I'm Jessica." she said. "Ok one thing, hew the heck were you floating, or er- flying as you put it?" she questioned.  
  
"Well you might need to sit down for this, can I come inside and explain this to you?" he said.  
  
"Um, sure." She replied walking inside and showing him a chair to sit on wile she sat on her bed eagerly wanting to hear how he had been FLYING, which was pretty unbelievable in itself. But she had to give him brownie points for trying. As they both sat there in her room, decorated with many things from her childhood, he explained everything. He told her about Hook and his evil crew, the lost boys, games they played, how he flew (after which he had to warn her about Tinkerbell who didn't take lightly to strangers), the Indians and much more. He was kind of disappointed with her reply.  
  
She laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yay! Done with this chapter! Please review!! All you gotta do is press that little button and put in some nice words! Or flames! (I don't really like those though..) Thanx!! :) 


	3. Delirium

Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long! Here is your next chapter I hope you like it!! Review!!! :) Peter doesn't belong to me! But Jessica does! HAHAHA! (Sorry I'm a little crazy; I'm eating STALE Lucky Charms..) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Recap of what happened:  
  
As they both sat there in her room, decorated with many things from her childhood, he explained everything. He told her about Hook and his evil crew, the lost boys, games they played, how he flew (after which he had to warn her about Tinkerbell who didn't take lightly to strangers), the Indians and much more. He was kind of disappointed with her reply.  
  
She laughed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesse thought that she was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen. She was laughing so hard that her stomach hurt.  
  
Through the enormous amounts of laughing Peter could make out only a few words.  
  
"Oh my god (laughter), insane, (laughter) needs help, (laughter) joke, (laughter) fairies, (laughter) mermaids, (laughter) evil pirates!" Jessica's laughter echoed in the room, she had completely forgotten about her parents, her laughter slowly turned to giggles and she finally just stopped laughing all together when she saw the frustrated look on Peter's face.  
  
His eyebrows were drawn together with a frustrated frown that made her feel very small all of a sudden. His green eyes penetrated hers, all she had to do was just lean in a few inches and---  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!  
  
The loud bang/knock on Jessica's door instantly snapped her out of her reverie. Uh oh...  
  
"Jessica!? I though t I heard somebody laughing? Honey are you ok? Why are you laughing at this time of night?!"  
  
"Oh shi- mmmmpppfff!" Jessica exclaimed as Peter put his hand over her mouth to silence her before she got herself into more trouble. Apparently her parents had heard her laughter.  
  
Peter slowly took his hand off of her mouth and quietly snuck into her closet. Before he closed the door he put his pointer finger to his lips telling her to keep quiet about him.  
  
Jessica quickly went to the door and acting like she had been sleeping the whole time and opened the door to see her adoptive parents staring back at her with worry and frustration. She narrowed her eyes at the light in the hall as to act like she wasn't used to the brightness of it.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked them in a tired voice, yawning at the end to add more effect. She rubbed her eyes acting like she was trying to get the sleepiness out her. Crossing her arms she looked at them exasperated, as though they had disturbed her even though she knew that she had disturbed them with her laughing.  
  
"We thought we heard laughing. Was that you?" her *father* asked her sleepily.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she replied with a sigh. "I was sleeping and the next thing I know you're pounding on my door, waking me from quite a good dream I might add." she said still going on with the charade.  
  
"Oh well, we thought we heard something, sorry for bothering you honey. Go back to bed; we'll see you in the morning kay?" her *mother* replied drowsily.  
  
Jessica nodded and slowly closed the door. When it quietly clicked shut she leaned against the door, sighed and closed her eyes. She felt bad for lying to her parents, but what was she supposed to tell them? That a magical boy just literally flew into her life and told her about some place called Neverland? What the hell kind of a name was Neverland anyway? Why-  
  
What she was about to think Jessica will never know, because in that moment of deep thought Peter had decided to come out of his hiding place and scare the living crap out of Jessica.  
  
"Hey." he said as he popped up right in her face.  
  
Jessica, shocked out of her mind, turned quickly around as to run and with a loud *THUD* hit her door with an amount of force that she would later recommend never to hit anything with. Dazed she slumped onto the floor and proceeded to alarm Peter. He swiftly picked her up into his arms and walked over to her bed where he made her lie down. He could distinguish in the small amount of light that he had that a small bruise had started to form right above her right eyebrow.  
  
'Ouch, that's gonna hurt when she wakes up.' he thought as he blew on it to make it feel better. Jessica's eyes fluttered open as she felt the air flow across her skin. It felt like heaven. He looked down on her to see that her eyes were open and he hastily stopped blowing on her brow. The throbbing quickly returned to Jessica's forehead and she winced in pain as a jagged pain shot through her head. She felt like her brow was going to burst open.  
  
"Ow.what the heck happened?" she asked, gently rubbing the quickly bruising mark on her forehead. She sat up and looked at him. He was looking right at her with definite worry in his eyes.  
  
"You ran into the door.are you alright?" he uncomfortably asked her as she stood up and wobbled a slightly.  
  
"Well my head kind of hurts, but I think that I'm ok." she replied dizzily as she proceeded to walk to her dresser. Half way there she quickly started to collapse to the ground, but Peter was there and he smoothly and effortlessly caught her and returned her to her bed.  
  
"I think that you should lie down for a while," he said nervously. "Sleep and tomorrow at 12:00 I'll be back to talk again ok? Get a lot of rest and I think that you'll be ok. Ok?" he concluded as he knelt by her bed and pulled the comforter over her. She looked so delicate.  
  
"Ok, I'll be waiting." Jessica replied, her words muffled slightly by the covers.  
  
"Ok." he said quietly and turned to the door. He soundlessly walked through them and closed them behind him. 'Think happy thoughts.' he thought. "Jessica." he whispered and immediately started to float a few feet off of the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Well what did you think? Hated it? Loved it? PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get enough reviews I might not finish this story because I don't think that a lot of people are reading this. So please if you are reading it review so that I know you are! This is very important to me! Hope you liked it! I'll try to send the next one out sooner! :)Here 


	4. Stars and Dreams

Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update at all! I have been so busy with other stuff that I just couldn't! I have been getting some things mixed up in the last chapters about what people look like. In the first one I said that Jess was brown hair blue eyes and in the second chapter I said that she was black hair with green eyes sorry! This is what they actually look like ok?  
  
*Jessica: 5'4", Dark brown hair, very wavy with dark blue eyes. 16yrs old.  
*Peter: 5'7", light brown/blond hair with the short, shaggy, cute look like from the new movie. He has green eyes. 17yrs old.  
  
Anyway here is your next chapter and I hope you like it! WARNING! For younger viewers! Chapters in the future will definitely get to pg-13. Lol. There will be smooches. :) ************************************************************************  
Jessica awoke the next morning with what she would describe as the worlds worst headache. She stumbled over to her bureau covered with things from books to make-up and stole a quick glance at the mirror. A black and blue bruise had spitefully decided to take a seat right above and on her eye brow and make a slight lump, it was definitely noticeable. Dreadfully noticeable. A soft knock took Jessica out of her bruise-hating haze and made her focus on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked, while looking around her room for an answer of what to do about the multicolored dilemma.  
  
"It's Clair. May I come in?" Her adoptive mother replied while opening the door.  
  
"You know when you knock that means you wait until the person says ok before you come in." Jess stated with her back turned to her *mother*.  
  
"Sorry. I'm still getting used to having a young adult,"  
  
Jess had journeyed from one foster family unit to the next in the past years, everybody seemed to want an infant, and they just didn't seem to figure out that children got older and turned into teens. From home to home the people just never seemed to fit, until she came to London. Something just seemed *right* in this house. Like a reminiscence that she couldn't shake.  
  
"The car downstairs is waiting for you, so it can drop you off at school, now you may want to get organized." Clair said scanning around the area. There was something on the floor in the closet; it looked like some kind of musical instr-  
  
Jessica looked at Clair noticing where she was looking and rapidly shut the closet doors.  
  
'Oh god, those are Peters.' She quickly noted and turned around to try and shoo Clair out of her room before she detected anything else.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to school-  
  
"Jessica! What in the world is that? Oh dear, what happened?" she promptly ambled over to Jessica and took her head in her hands to look at the bruise carefully.  
  
"I think I was sleep walking last night." She remarked hurriedly to make up an explanation.  
  
"The laughing could have been in your sleep too dear." Clair said with concern in her tone of voice.  
  
"Ah! That makes sense!" Jess alleged with a relieved yet worried, little giggle at the end.  
  
"Well, perhaps you should stay home and take it easy until this goes away" she said gesturing to the little bulge on Jess's head.  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
Clair walked to the door gave one last look at Jess and closed the door. Jessica sauntered over to her bed and lay down.  
  
'That was close, too close!' her mind screamed. Slowly Jess crept into unconsciousness and she dreamt of forests, flowers and a certain flying boy.  
  
Upon waking, Jess expected it to still be daylight, but to her revelation it was rather dark out. She didn't hear anything, so she moved stealthily, as to not make any noise, into the hall. She gently walked down the stairs to find her *parents* reading in the living room. They noticed her presence and they all ate dinner silently, and later with a muttered goodnight she left them to read again.  
  
Up in her room Jessica set her clock for 11:30, so she wouldn't be startled when he came through the window.  
  
'Was he really FLOATING though?' she asked herself. 'I'm not sure if I can trust him. I don't even know him and he tells me some story about mermaids and lost boys. Mermaids! Ha, and COME ON! Pirates! That's just funny in itself.' She silently thought to herself.  
  
Finally deciding to just go to bed she covered up and just sat there, thinking, about Peter. 'What harm could come from him though? With those green eyes.and blond hair, yeah he was definitely cute.maybe I should go see this Neverland place.'  
  
As Jessica was beginning to fall asleep Peter Pan was calmly talking to the lost boys about her. He told them everything from the first to the last words they spoke. It was very clear to them that Peter wanted to be more than friends with this girl that he talked about so much. Apparently the fact that she hadn't believed him and actually laughed really hit his trigger and all he could do was talk about how he was going to prove her wrong, and after that all he could talk about was her good looks! The lost boys, in fact, couldn't wait to meet this girl. She had laughed at the Pan!  
  
"Anyway, I'm going back to talk with her tonight and hopefully I can get her to come and see Neverland. Then she'll have to believe me!" Peter exclaimed.  
  
"Will she want to meet us Peter?" asked one of the twins.  
  
"Of course she will, she'll want to meet all of you!" he replied.  
  
"Then go! Go get her!" some of the boys exclaimed.  
  
So off Peter went, to go get the young woman, which had unknowingly to him, captured his heart.  
  
********************  
"Peter? Is that you?" Jess gently called out to the wind.  
  
Grinning, Peter came out from behind the nearby chimney that apparently he was so fond of hiding behind.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't help but stare at you." He replied as he landed on the balcony next to her. He was close. In fact he was very close.  
  
'Just a few inches.' her mind told her.  
  
"So what do you think that you know about me from just watching me?" she daringly asked.  
  
"Well I know that I want to kiss you." He boldly countered.  
  
The few inches between them slowly closed as Peter took her into his arms. There was just the two of them in the world and all she wanted was this moment to last forever.  
  
*Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!*  
  
Jessica, startled, jolted awake and sat up in her bed. She hastily turned off her alarm clock and let reality settle in.  
  
"Oh god, it was just a dream." she whispered out of breath.  
She sat there for the next half hour waiting for Peter. Why wasn't he there? Did he remember? She put her legs over her bed and walked over to her opening door to the balcony. Looking to the sky she looked at the direction that Peter said Neverland was to.  
  
'Second star to the right and straight on till morning.' She thought longingly. 'Wonder what it would actually be like. Living by Pirates, Indians and Mermaids.'  
  
Little by little she noticed a minute form coming towards her from the sky. As it got closer it slowed down. Peter Pan had arrived, just like he said he would. She was the first to speak.  
  
"So, you came back."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?" he replied setting down on the balcony.  
  
'Just like the dream!' her mind seemed to shout.  
  
Except he was farther away. 'Mmm, maybe then not so much...' her mind drew back.  
  
"I don't know. Why would you want to? I mean, I laughed at you." she calmly stated.  
  
"Well, then maybe it was your laugh that brought me back." he quietly whispered to her.  
  
Not catching the meaning, Jess laughed and looked at the sky. To her it was thousands of diamonds that decided to fly onto blue velvet.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.  
  
"It's gorgeous." He replied looking straight at her.  
  
Still gazing at the sky she never even noticed the hidden meaning to his words. All he could see was her at the moment. Soft skin and soft hair, and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle like the stars above when she laughed. A laugh like bells in harmony. And lips like -  
  
She turned her head to find him looking at her. She blushed and he looked away quickly.  
  
"Why don't we go inside where it's warmer to talk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
She opened the doors and they both walked inside.  
  
**************************************************************  
I hope you all like this! Please review! 


End file.
